


That Queenscove Boy

by journeycat



Series: The Cavall Clan [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon refuses to believe that he's stuck with Queenscove for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Queenscove Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Wyldon at Goldenlake in February 2010.

“She looks beautiful.”

Wyldon scowled. “I know.”

Keladry playfully slapped his arm. “Don’t be surly,” she scolded, giggling. 

“I’m not surly,” he insisted. “I just don’t like him.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re just saying that because he’s Neal’s son.”

“I’m not—”

“Oh, you are, too. You’re just being stubborn and grumpy. Emrys is a good boy, and he’ll take care of Isa.”

“She’s too young to be courting.”

“She’s almost sixteen. You know, plenty of girls are married and even have children by now.”

Wyldon shuddered. Kel decided to try a different route. “Look, Em is just taking her riding and for a midnight picnic,” she said. “He’s not going to take her to a secluded wood and ravish her.” She realized she made a misstep when he paled and hastily added, “It’s just a lovely picnic, and she just adores him. Let her have her fun.”

He set his mouth in a firm line and said, “Oh, fine.”

“Good.” She took his hand and tugged him toward their bedchambers. “Now come on—let’s go to bed.”

“No,” he said stubbornly. He settled down in his favorite chair, crossed his arms, and scowled at the door. “I’m waiting right here until that _Queenscove boy_ brings my daughter back!”


End file.
